


爆炒发情大狗狗hycx

by kuniaki



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuniaki/pseuds/kuniaki
Relationships: Kono Junki/Original character
Kudos: 3





	爆炒发情大狗狗hycx

我家养的萨摩耶最近发情了。回到家就看见他把我的大号蓝T恤撩到肩头，揉捏着自己涨大的胸脯。他深红的乳晕几乎扩散到胸肌的一半，乳头被他捏得肿得像两颗小葡萄。他意乱情迷起来控制不住自己的力气，左手鹰爪一般狠狠钳住左胸，丰满的肉从指缝溢出来，已经失去了血色。  
他看见我，哭哭啼啼地把右手从屁股缝拔出，想从沙发上站起来，却摔了个屁股墩儿。我忍不住笑了，脱掉鞋子进客厅把他扶起来。大狗狗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在我肩头闷闷地哭道：“你怎么这么晚，我身上好痒，里面也痒，到处都痒……”  
茶几上摆着我的保温杯，杯盖上沾满了晶莹的液体。我见过他以前发情时把杯子往嘴里塞，头大张大合地上下摆动，比我的性器还粗的保温杯直接操进他喉咙里，外面看都能看到脖子上的凸起。他发起情来全身都饥渴，没有东西给填满了就空虚，嘴也要人操，屁股也要人操，前面也要人摸，奶子也要人揉。他一只狗只有两只手，哪里顾得来这么多地方。只好随便找点又粗又大的东西往洞里塞，很多次我回来，我的笔筒在他喉咙里被他嗦着，屁股里插着我装毕业证书的纸筒，那纸筒足有我小臂那么长，他趴在沙发上头脑袋使劲儿往靠垫里埋，屁股翘得高高的，右手紧紧把着纸筒尾部往自己肚子里捅，恶狠狠地像要手刃仇人。左手疯狂撸动着自己的唧唧，撸得都红了痛了还是要撸，乳头瘙痒着没有手摸，只好用力在沙发垫上摩擦，唧唧痛着，沙发粗糙的布料擦地他乳头几乎要流血，可他还是不满足，他的身体里有一个大洞直通地心，直接吞下一整条河流的水也仍然填不满，他又痛又爽闭着眼睛放声大哭，哭声全部被靠垫和笔筒堵回肚子里，抬起头来眼睛已经肿得只剩一条缝。  
每次他发情都要把我累掉半条命。我抱着他摸摸他后脑勺安慰他：“乖，乖，小纯不哭。一个人忍过来了，是好孩子。”  
小纯抬起头，果不其然，他已经哭得满脸通红，眼睛肿成金鱼泡，下嘴唇怼出来，委屈巴巴地要我亲。我掰开他的嘴看他有没有伤到自己的喉咙，还伸了两根手指进去检查了一下，喉咙正常地收缩着，小舌头谄媚地舔舐我的手指，看来没问题，没被保温杯操得连吞咽都不会了，搞得以后得吃流食。小纯懵懵地把我的手指咬在嘴里，屁股又开始流水，晕晕乎乎地摇起屁股，嘴巴也开始吸我的手指头。  
我把手绕到他背后，一摸一手的水，流得他大腿都湿乎乎的。他挺起屁股，穴口追着我的手要把它吞进去。我看他刚刚在沙发上用手玩自己，插了四根手指头，恨不得整个拳头都捅进去了似的，手指插进去却还是那么会吸，火炉一样滚烫地嗦我的手指。我手指一操进去他更受不了了，踩了电门一样一把扒住我就开始摇起屁股在我手上操自己，闭着眼睛大声叫起来，呼哧呼哧地吸着鼻涕说呜呜呜呜呜呜好舒服里面好舒服。我另一只手安抚地顺着脊柱摸了摸他的背，在旁边茶几底下摸安全套。因为狗狗发起情来真的是在哪儿都想要，我家客厅卧室厨房卫生间甚至储藏室里都备着套子。他制住我说你不要戴那个东西，戴了那个东西不止痒……我说：“不戴会生病的，不戴你会生小宝宝。”  
他摇着头闭着眼睛哭着撒娇：“我不怕生病，我要哥哥直接操我，在肚子里面刮来刮去，像勺子一样刮那个舒服的地方……为什么我直接吃哥哥的小唧唧就不会生小宝宝呢？”  
小纯虽然个头大，但其实还是条小狗，所以把我们俩的性器官都叫小唧唧，也不知道精液从嘴和从屁股吃到肚子里有什么不一样。顺便一说，他好像管精液叫“生宝宝的水”？  
我叹口气，呼噜一把他的耳朵说：“那你要把哥哥的小唧唧好好清理干净，好吗？不然会肚子痛。”  
他开心了，嘿嘿嘿地笑起来，马上就低下头要把我的性器吃到嘴里。他啊呜一声把我的老二吞进去，脑袋上下动了两下，又吐出来用舌头舔。他想着要给我好好清理，两手捧着根部从龟头开始嘟着嘴唇吸，把舌头伸到缝隙里舔掉里面的脏东西，歪着脑袋亲我的柱身。只是刺激舌面他就又兴奋了，屁股里喷出一股一股的水，穴口和乳头都涨成了深红色。他和他的狗狗祖先一样翘起屁股，大尾巴高高竖起来，发着水光的肉穴张开嘴，里面幽深的小路明言邀请所有看到的人插进去试试肚子里温暖的空气。  
我见过流浪的狗在街上发情，被操得眼神迷离，屁股上腿上不知道被射了多少人和动物的精液。狗狗发情的时候确实是来者不拒的，小纯被锁在我家，所以只能慌不择路地选择笔筒和保温杯，如果我把门打开，谁知道他会不会冲出去猛敲邻居的门，或者干脆在一楼大厅来一场轮奸派对，肚子里装满全楼人的精液，生了小狗也不知道是谁的。  
被丢弃的狗是很可怜的。有主人的狗发情时可以让主人来抚慰，没有主人的狗只能痛苦地晕厥过去，或者抱住街上路过的所有人的腿求他们插一插自己吧，给自己解解痒吧。  
我被他黏黏的口腔粘膜包围着，看着他浸透了汗水的后脑勺和毛茸茸的大耳朵，心里想我这么喜欢这只小狗狗，他是不是其实哪个哥哥都可以呢？  
他把我的性器上上下下舔了个遍，邀功一样把干干净净的柱体得意地展示给我看。我指挥他翻过去把屁股翘起来对着我，像他的祖先和别的狗交配时一样原始的姿势。他玩着自己的胸口和红通通的性器，嘴巴还是空空的，无助地大张开来咿咿呀呀地哭叫，口水拉得老长。我随手从旁边果盆里抽出一支香蕉插进他嘴里，他呜呜地吮吸起来，上上下下地动起了脑袋操自己嘴巴。  
小纯的肚子里和他嘴里一样湿湿的，我操他哪儿他都激动地哭叫起来，肠子里的肉滑溜溜地把我的性器往里面吸，几乎要碰到结肠的口子。我操到他结肠的时候他快要翻白眼了，已经不知道去了几次，肠肉痉挛着裹着我一缩一缩，潮喷喷出来的水淋湿了我的裤子。我怀疑他希望我有一根一米八的唧唧，能直接从他屁股穿到他嘴里，把他身体里每一寸都操红操肿，让他整个人变成一个大型的生殖器官。他尾巴在我脸上一刷一刷的，我一把抓住他尾巴根部，他又爽又痛，惊声尖叫起来，大腿根都开始抽筋儿了。他高潮得没有力气再揉自己的胸，上半身软着塌在地上，我弯下腰去用手包住他圆溜溜的奶子，他乳头已经被自己刮破了皮，碰一下他就抽一下，却还是忍不住往我手上蹭。他还没有生过小狗，胸就已经很大了，等他怀上孩子，我怕他会变成街上那种垂着奶子的狗妈妈。我凑到他耳边问他说：“小纯可以给哥哥喝你的奶吗？”  
小纯耳朵动了动，脑袋一片空白，半天才听到我的话。他嘴里含着那根香蕉，被我操的时候他迷迷糊糊的，又饿，都快把香蕉吃完了。他嚼着香蕉，嘴里黏糊糊的，撒娇一样对我说：“奶是给宝宝吃的……”  
“现在还没有奶呢，就不要哥哥啦？”我作势扇他的屁股，谁知道他更兴奋了，翘起屁股求着我扇。发情的狗都是变态吗？  
“我要哥哥，要哥哥，奶都给哥哥吃，呜呜呜呜呜呜……”他侧过脑袋，抱住我包着他奶子的手，嘟起嘴唇来求我亲他。小纯口水流了一下巴，蹭得我嘴上也都是。我把他舌头挑出来吸，他嘴巴里滑溜溜的，口水不要钱似的分泌，小狗狗只会纯洁地亲亲嘴巴，被我用大人的方式湿吻，连呼吸都忘了，气喘吁吁地憋红了脸颊。我离开他的嘴唇，指挥他呼、吸、呼、吸，他迷迷瞪瞪地跟着我的指挥，我问他：“还记得自己叫什么吗？”  
小纯的屁股一下一下吸着我，催我动一动，脑袋却已经当机了，说自己叫香蕉。笑话，小纯这么适合他的名字只有我这种有文化素养的人才能想出来，怎么可能给他起名叫香蕉。我抱着他重新开始干他，他屁股里夹着精液和爱液，滑得吃不住我的性器，好几次我都滑了出来，他装得满满的肚子突然空了，急得回过头找我，不知道我去哪儿了。我的性器一掉出来，他肚子里的精液就发洪水一样往外冲，我只好又把它们堵回去。小纯现在已经浑然忘记了他的小唧唧，他的大奶子和他空虚的嘴巴，整个身心都聚焦在了我那根东西上，我顶他他就叫，往里面插一点他就大哭起来，我停他就抽着鼻子求我快点干死他，仿佛除了被我操着的那个洞之外他的脑袋瓜、他的四肢，全部变得轻飘飘的像云一样升到了天上。我大开大合地干他，竟误打误撞撞上了他的生殖腔，脆弱的小缝被我猛地一撞，小纯啊地张大嘴巴却发不出声音，眼睛往上一翻，翘起的小唧唧一抽一抽，黄色的液体从小孔中汩汩流出。我的小狗尿床了啊。要不要给他穿个尿不湿呢？不止要兜住他漏的尿，还要把他屁股流的水和我射进去的精液全部堵在里面。  
小纯全身都是汗水，像刚淋了雨一样。平常我带他去公园散步淋到了雨，他都高兴地像小孩子好不容易考了一百分被爸妈带去动物园，在大雨里快乐地奔跑着，左右甩着他的脑袋把头发上的水甩得到处都是。可现在他没这个力气了。他连高潮的力气都没有，只会像个几把套一样软绵绵地插在我的性器上被我随意操干。我抵着他的生殖腔失去了理智，只想着要射进他子宫把他肚子射得满满的，好像射进去的精液堵着不放出去就会变成小狗狗似的。他大张着嘴失神，我掐住他的腰猛干，射在他颤抖的腔口上。性器软掉滑了出来，他往地上一瘫，肚子在自己大腿上一挤，精水从大开的洞里往外喷，像是他又潮吹了一次似的。他一动不动地躺在地上，过好半天身体才猛地抽两下，这时候再摸他的穴肉，他就像通了电一样整个人颤抖起来。  
我也半天才缓过神来，缓过神来就很心疼他。我在他肚子里射了那么多，他毫无疑问是会怀孕了。吃紧急避孕药是很伤身体的。他叫我不要戴套，可他懂什么呢？我应该是对他负责任的大人，却被他牵着鼻子走。他怎么可以生小狗，他自己都还是个狗崽子。最开始我需要帮他解决发情期的时候心理障碍很大，因为他在我心里总是那只刚从妈妈肚子里出来的小狗狗，白色的绒毛湿淋淋地黏在身上，连眼睛都还睁不开，只会闭着眼睛吃奶。  
想到这里，我竟不由自主地开始幻想起，回忆里的小纯妈妈变成了小纯，小纯变成了一窝跟他长得很像的小狗，小纯傻呵呵地咧着嘴冲我笑，小狗被他抱在怀里吸他的奶头，把他奶头都吸裂了，他哭丧着脸找我撒娇。  
我又硬了。小纯，你害得哥哥我好苦啊。  
他像尸体一样躺倒在地板上，半天才开始呼噜噜地打起呼噜。我连滚带爬地冲进厕所给自己撸了一发，又连滚带爬地把小纯拖到浴室给他洗澡。小纯都快累晕了，闻到我的味道还是会依恋地抱住我的手。  
我终于把犯罪现场清理干净，把人事不省的小纯搬到被窝里。该去给小纯做营养狗狗饭了，我系上围裙打算走进厨房，经过玄关的时候却突然想到，今天进门的时候总感觉门锁有些异样。站在那里回忆了一会儿，我才突然想起，今天早上我忘记锁门了，门从头到尾都是开着的。


End file.
